3 Steps Ahead
by scarletfever24
Summary: After meeting Natsu in a very funny way, Lucy is now working with her in this huge project, but now they are getting closer, and closer. The only problem they have is to figure it out if they should be together, and hoping not to screw up the biggest project in their careers.
1. Chapter 1

LUCY P.O.V.

I just got off the train, but I really just want to go back to bed. I always wanted to make sure that I'm ready to work. The problem is it's at least a 20 minute walk from the train station to work. I love my job, so it doesn't matter. I'm just walking down the block, and now I'm looking at this one guy. He has pink hair, in my opinion is very odd, anyways he always have this white scale scarf on, and wears the exact same thing. Anyways we get off on the train at the same time, but he's always at least few steps ahead. I don't understand why, but then again maybe he doesn't notice me because who in their right mind checks who's behind you. This is what I know after watching him always being in front of me for 2 months. I come from the train that's northbound while he comes from the southbound train. We work in the same building, but I have no idea what floor since there's at 20 floors. I work at this office building as a secretary for now, but that's only because I'm doing night school to get my masters in Architecture/ Interior Designing. The building is a huge Archit firm, but it's one of those places where it has everything you need, or people you need to communicate with. I love this place, and it's name is Fairy Tail. How I got this job was from my friend, but she always insisted that we were sister even though we're not from the same bloodline. I met the big boss, Markov Dreyar, sweetest man I ever met. He told me once I joined Fairy Tail I'll see that we are all one big happy family. I have to admit, he was right, but I have only met a few people like Levy, Mirajane, Juvia, Droy, Jet, and Gajeel. They have all been nice, well except Gajeel. Anyways I love being here, but this one guy who always ahead of me. I always see him going into the building, but I miss what elevator he takes because I stop to chat to Mira who's always there ready to greet me, and I know why she stays there. I'm not an idiot, I see her looking at Laxus Dreyar, but I haven't said anything because she'll try to point out something. Oh dear god, if she found out that a guy liked me. She would probably tell the whole freaking place! One thing we all knew about Mirajane is she knew how to spin a story. Now I'm walking in still seeing that pink haired guy.

"LUCY!?" I turn around to see Erza, and I just smiled as I look back in front of be, and he was gone. Damn!

"Yes Erza, good morning"

"Good morning, can you please let Jellal Fernandes in my office when he's comes up"

"You got it, let in" She started to blushed as I continue to move along to go to her office, but we both know she's in love with him.

"Lucy! Don't say anything!" I just gave her a smirk

"Oh please!? What you call him again? Your blueberry cheeseca-"

"LUCY DON'T YOU DARE!" I laughed as we enter her office, and Jellal was waiting there for her.

"Lucy take the day off" I knew she wanted some **alone** time with him, and I was happy for her because he's her childhood love. I know they are perfect for each other. I slowly started to walk back to the train station, so that way I can go home.

 **Next Morning…**

Today I got off the train, and I walking to work, but I don't see that pink haired guy. I look back, and he's actually behind me. Yes! For some odd reason I felt very happy at the fact I was ahead, but the I hear rapid footsteps coming from behind me. I was going to look back when I saw him pass me by.

"You honestly thought I was going to let you win? Ha! You have to be better than that! I already have 2 month streak, and I'm not planning to stop!" He shouted as he was walking ahead of me. Oh that's it! I'm going to bring my running shoes!

A/N: Thanks for reading! Please leave review! I'm sorry that I haven't updated my other stories just been a little blocked, but expect them to be updated soon! :) :)


	2. Chapter 2

LUCY P.O.V

I coming running into the building, and looking for that idiot that just had a run in front of me for no good reason. Then I started thinking about it, and I was racing with him too. For some reason I felt like I was a little girl again playing tag with another person. I quickly run past Mira trying to wave hi, but trying to keep following him. And I see him getting into the elevator, so I slide in the elevator while he's pushing the button I'm just looking at him now. Oh my god. He is so sexy! I need to focus now I can't stay distracted! I go to push the button to the 12th floor, but I realize he already did. Does work on the same floor as I do? But I don't think so because I am never seen him work on that floor. Maybe he's going to see someone. Should I ask who? No I shouldn't right? What the hell!

" So who are you going to see?" I stood there waiting for him to respond but all I heard was a lite quiver coming from him. Whoever he was going to say he does not want to face them I wonder who could be so scary on the 12th floor? I know all the people there but no one comes to mind as scary. Finally turns to me, and before he even answers he has that fear in his eyes.

"I'm going to see…" he's trying his best to spit out the name but for some reason he couldn't. I guess who he's seeing is very frightening but I still want to know.

" You're going to see…." I'm just trying to him to finish but before he could finish the elevator doors open.

"NATSU!" Erza is screaming on the top of her lungs.

"Er….er…. Erza" he quickly panics and hides behind me. Of course it just had to be her. Well she has his neck under her arm I'm simply walking behind her. Today is going to be a hard day, I guess.

NATSU P.O.V.

I'm looking at this one blonde and I'm wondering why she's not quivering in fear! How could you work with someone like this!? I wonder how she goes throughout the day without getting hit. Although if I had very weird the Erza of being so nice to her. I don't know what's it feel good to her but I need to figure out how she does it.

LUCY P.O.V.

We're walking into the office and I don't know where I feel warm hand on me. I turn around to see Natsu. He gives me this weird look like if I'm supposed to be scared of her. I just shrug off his hand as I continue to walk into the office. We finally get into the office, and I offered him a seat, but he doesn't take it he rather stand near the door. I chuckled a little bit and then listen to Erza as she explained.

" I called you into the office today to inform you that someone new is going to join your group" she sits up from her desk.

" What! That's unfair! why do we need a new person we've been fine on our own for this long already!" He just started screaming on the top of his lungs. While I'm over here just trying to get some simple task done.

"Erza, here are your new messages for today. What do you want me to start doing first?" I said them the three pieces of paper, and start heading towards my desk.

" Lucy wait! Before you go home I want to tell you your first task. You are going to join his team, and you are going to be the interior designer that's going to lead this case was planned for you two." I guess being immediately wondering if this was some sort of sick joke.

" Are you serious?" I run over to her and started hugging her immediately and then I heard someone laughing. I look over to see that pink haired man laughing away.

" You honestly think that she is going up to be on my team! I don't think she can decorate her own house!" where is his right to judge me based off my life I can't believe this is happening right now!

" Excuse me! And who are you to judge me?" He turned his head around to look at me and gave me that smirk. And I had just one hurt him with that stupid smirk of his.

" Sorry sweetheart I hurt your feelings, but I don't think you would be able to, how would I put this, actually do the work that we do. Have the balls to deal with our customer."

" I wouldn't underestimate her, Natsu." Erza stood up from her chair and walk this out. " she has been going to school to get her Masters in interior design. Plus didn't start off as a janitor in this company." I looked right at him with wide eyes but while I was about to give him some medicine he deserve, but I have to be nice to him so we can get a job done.

NATSU P.O.V.

I can't believe that I'm going to have to work with this girl. Honestly got to know if she is actually worth it. I listen to what are the cities even though sometimes it scares me comma and if she says to not to count her out maybe then I don't.

LUCY P.O.V.

"So Luce, what jobs have you worked on?"

" My name is Lucy. And I haven't worked on any jobs."

" Just great! you gave me a newbie" He turns towards Erza yelling at her. I just rolled my eyes as I continue to walk to the other better so we can go to the floor that the team.

" She worked with me on the Phantom case" he looked at me and then looked at her eyes were so wide that I thought they would pop out of his. I remember this case it was with another company was trying to impress the client but then they fell through because they were too busy trying to out best us at what we know what we can do. It was my idea to call the other company pretending someone else and getting information about how they were working there operation. Little did I know that they were doing a lot of illegal stuff that cost them their company. It was a huge break for us, but I let someone else take the credit because then I just wanted to be a nobody in the company.

" wait so she was the…."

" Yep she was the one who gave us all the information we needed to take Phantom down." I just wait in the back for them to be done speaking as a push the elevator button. I don't understand what was the big deal of me bringing that information in but apparently everyone else in his company it was a huge deal.

"So Luce has some Spitfire in her doesn't she."

" My name is Lucy! And yes I do! Can we please go and meet the other team members?" The elevator doors finally open it feels like it's been forever!

" Yes let's go meet the team together!" We finally enter the elevator and press the button for the 15th floor.

A/N:Thanks for reading! Please leave a review! I hope you enjoy! :)


	3. Chapter 3

LUCY P.O.V.

This elevator ride seems to be taking forever. Mainly because Erza is throwing flares to I think Natsu, if that's even his name. I'm just trying my best to stay out of the crossfire. What felt like an eternity, was really only 2 minutes, but when those doors finally open, I almost shouted out freedom. I decided not to because that would be a little rude, and even so I would kill me with Erza's glares.

"Luce, come meet the team" He said while grabbing my arm and pulling away.

"My name is Lucy! For the last time" I walked pass him, and into the room to see people, but I can't see their faces yet..

"Luce, let me stay ahead of like always" I just rolled my eyes as I elbowed him in his but. "You know how to hurt me, Luce." He said in a low shrivel voice. I must've hit him good.

"For the last time! MY NAME IS LUCY!" As soon as I finish yelling at him everyone in the room turned at me, and I was completely embarrassed. I tried my best to cover my face, but he walked up to me this guy who has it colored hair, and gave me a big smile.

"Hi, my name is Gray Fullbuster" I shake his hand and I just smile back at him. Then Natsu came over, and pulled our hands apart. It was like if he didn't want me to get some sort of disease.

"You get away from my Luce, ice cube!" I was incomplete utter shock and he said _**my luce**_. Who does he think he is? I don't want it him to think I'm his property or something.

"First of all, I don't belong to anyone. And second of all, MY NAME IS LUCY!" I was so frustrated at this point because he really can't get my name right.

NATSU P.O.V.

I love that Luce gets mad every time I say the wrong name, but I have to say she looks cute when she's mad. The way she crunch up her face when she about to yell, or how she squint her eyes. It's not like I pay attention to that stuff all the time, but you know who doesn't see that in people.

LUCY P.O.V.

I'm just trying to ignore Natsu because now he seems to be daydreaming. I stood there waiting for him to answer, but then I turned back around to talk to Gray.

"So Gray, who else is on the team?" He looked around the room, and pushed me towards a little girl with long blue hair. She looked awful young to be working here.

"This Wendy, she is very talented when it comes to interior design,and even though she seems young. We thought it would be a good idea to have her join our team." I looked at her, and she seemed very sweet.

"Hi, I'm Wendy" She says very softly before let in out her hand to shake, and I could see how shy she was, so instead I go into hug her. I could tell she was smiling at one point.

"I'm Lucy, and I'm here to work with you. I guess, I'll be working with you the most." She started smiling again, but this time even bigger.

"Really?" I nodded along with her, and she started hugging me again.

"You really like my sister? Don't you?" I turned around to see Natsu, so does that mean that they are siblings. How is that possible! Is he just joking?

"You're kidding me? You two siblings?" He just stood silent for a couple of moment.

"No, I'm not joking. Wendy is my baby sister. Why would ask that? We look alike."

"Sure you do, if I'd look alike meant night and day"

"What does that suppose to mean?"

"Your sister is shy, smart, kind, and you are loud, ignorant, dumb."

"Hey!"

"Its It's the truth, and why I haven't seen her when you get off the train?" He didn't answer me, but Wendy tapped my shoulder, and I turned around.

"I think I can answer that. You see our parents drop me off, but he doesn't live with us." Now, I understand.

"Wait you're telling me that he can live on your own? How is that possible?" Natsu looked speechless, and he was about to give me an answer, but couldn't get the words out.

"He doesn't live on his own. He lives with me at my apartment." Gray quickly explained as he pushed Natsu away.

"Oh, see I knew that was too good to be true! And that brings up the question again. Why don't I see you when he gets off the train?"

"Simple, I get up earlier than he does, which means I get up in time for work. While he gets up an hour later, and is always late." Now this makes more sense, but how much earlier do I have to wake up for work? Oh please, don't let it be more than an hour.

"How much earlier do I have to get up for work?" He chuckles then was about to answer, but then Erza beats him to it.

"Don't worry it's only 30 minutes earlier from your usual time." I felt so much relief when she said that.

"Oh ok, I can do that." As I went to see Natsu in a corner pouting about how they are so mean. That he could live on his own, and I start laughing, and then he snaps his neck towards me. I stop laughing, and slowly backing away from him.

"Natsu stop pouting, and go meet your client. He's in your office." Erza commands him as he about to leave. "Take Lucy with you" I nodded as I walked over towards Natsu, and now he continues to walk down the hallway.

"So who is this client of ours?" I asked him before we open the door to his office.

"A VP that always comes to us with his new idea for his business building. He also makes a new one every year." He explains before open the door, and extorting me in. I just looking down a split second then I hear someone.

"Lucy is that you? Is that Lucy Heartfilia?" I looked up to see someone I knew from when I was little. I always thought he moves moved out of the country.

"OMG! LOKI" I go, and hug him.

A/N: Thank you for reading! Please leave a review! Check out my other stories! Enjoy! :)


	4. Chapter 4

NATSU P.O.V.

Who the hell is this guy? He's touching, hugging, and laughing with her, and it just makes me pissed. How could she let this _**guy**_ touch her!? She's my Luce!

"Can we start this meeting, Loki?" I'm beyond frustrated seeing this, and I saw Loki whispered something to Luce, and she started giggling. We all finally sit across the table except Luce. She tries to sit next Loki, and I'm just shaking my head as I pull her towards me. "Wrong side Luce." She nods her head, and moves next to me.

"Once again, my name is Lucy!" She whispered shouted at me.

 _ **After the meeting….**_

LUCY P.O.V.

I thought that meeting went pretty well because Loki told me what exactly he wanted in his building. Natsu and I are walking back to main room with the rest of our team. I see Wendy there, and I walked over to her.

"Oh hi Lucy, how did the meeting go?"

"It actually went well mainly because I knew the client." I see Natsu walking over towards us, and Wendy putting on this big smile.

"Was the meeting good for you, Natsu?"

"No" You can tell that he was pouting about something, but I can't figure it out. He was acting like that the whole time in the meeting. I just don't understand what's wrong with him?

"Oh sorry to hear that Natsu, but what's the project we are working on?" She turned to back to me as I to remember the whole point of designing the building.

"Well, Loki wanted a classic design of apartment building with a 20-story building that he just bought a few weeks ago. He wants our services to give it a classic look but it's modern. He's really excited for us to work on this project." I saw Gray walk over to us, and he just gave me a look.

"So it's Loki" I just rolled my eyes because they just don't know the story of how Loki and me know each other.

"You should've seen it Gray, they were laughing and giggling together throughout the whole meeting." Natsu was telling Gray like if I did something wrong.

"So what? I know Loki since I was little. And that's it!" They just looked at me, _**yeah sure**_ , as I rolled my eyes.

"Did you two date at one point?" Now everyone is listening in on what question Gray just asked.

"That's none of your damn business" He just held his hands up, and Natsu looked at me like I killed his cat. "What's wrong with you, Natsu?"

"Did you really date that idiot, Loki, Luce?" I almost started to laugh, but I can tell his feeling were hurt. I was looking around to see something to change the conversation. I look over to one of the people from Loki's company. I ran over to talk to him. I think his name was Capricorn.

"Hey Capricorn, I wanted to give you my contact info, so that way we can keep in touch throughout the whole project."

"Thank you , hopefully I'll see you soon." He walked into the elevator with everyone else, and now I hear something from the background.

"Lucy! We are not done with teasing you yet!" I turned around to see Gray there in the hallway. I just rolled my eyes before walking towards him. "But first let's go, and take a break to get some breakfast" I was hungry, so why not?

"Fine, but you're paying" He just gave me a smirk.

"Deal, let's go before Natsu notices" I started to laugh because why does it matter that Natsu notices? We go into the elevator, and started heading down. I was going to let him pick where we eat, and we got out of the elevator. I was ready to walk there, but instead he pulls up his car that looks very nice.

"Where are we going?" He just looked at me before saying anything.

"Don't worry you'll like it, hop in." Without thinking I got into the car with him for some odd reason I knew I could trust him.

 _ **25 minutes later….**_

We finally get to this little cafe in the middle of downtown, and I notice that this place is pretty hidden. I could smell all pastries and bread that they are freshly making. I think that I'm falling in love with this place.

"I told you that you would like this place." Damn it! He was right! I just smile at him as we sat down.

"So why did you want me to go out to eat with you?"

"Well I wanted to get to know you"

"Ok, ask any questions, but first let's order some food." He nods, and he indicated to the waiter to come over here.

"Hi, we will like to have the usual"

"Ok, " I was shocked that they know him so well that he has a usual. He turned back to me, and I knew he was going to ask questions.

"You can start your questions" As they brought out drinks, pastries, sandwiches, and fruit salad. I just looked at all the food as he laughed.

"Ok, well how do you know Erza?"

"Well we grew up together, and we always had each other's backs. Next"

"Is it true that you helped in the Phantom case?" I nodded along, and then he thought about the next question as I ate some of the food. "I heard you are still in college, what's your major?"

"Well, I went back to get my masters in Architecture and Interior Designing. Next question" He just saw that I couldn't miss a beat.

"Alright well what are your thoughts about Natsu?"

"That's an odd question, but I think he's a little annoying, too self confident, and a little funny. Why?"

"Oh, no reason. Next question: Are you dating someone?"

"Nope, single and happy."

"Huh, ok. Well my next question would be…. Would you like to come over my place, and hang out?"

"Do you mean like friends?" He nodded "Oh thank god!"

"What does that mean?"

"No offense, but I don't want to have our relationship like that."

"I can respect that." We were eating, and then he got a call on his phone. After awhile of being on the phone. He hung up the phone, and looked at me. "We got to go back before flame brain has a heart attack."

A/N: Thanks for reading! Please leave a review! Check out my other stories! :)

I'm also letting the first three people who message me to have the chance to pick one of the one shots I'll write next week. Which would include the main couples (Nalu, Gale, Gruvia, Rowen, Jerza, Zervis) If not you can pick other, and take your chances! If you did not win, I will still send you the story list! May the odd be in your favor!


	5. Chapter 5

LUCY P.O.V.

Gray and I got back in his car with our leftovers, and start asking questions again. I think that it's my time to ask questions.

"So Gray, how you know Natsu?" He looked at me, but I want to get some intel.

"Well I moved here when I was 8, and I happen to go to the same school as that idiot! We always fought as kids, but we stood together. After a while we got our degrees, and started to work at Fairy Tail. We both wanted to move out of our parents' house, so we found an apartment not that far away, but it's a 3 bedroom."

"Oh wow! That's got to be expensive" He looked at, and then I looked at the car. It did seem very expensive, so how did they get this much money?

"You're wondering how I got this much money?" I nodded "Well when I was young my parents were lawyers, and when I was in my final year of college there was a plane crash…." I stood in silence for a moment.

"I'm so sorry, Gray. Trust me I know the feeling" I told him, but I felt his stare, and I push the button to start the radio. I'm just going to let the music fill the awkward tension that fill the air. I look out the window until we got to the office, and we into the garage then he parked the car, all without speaking a word. We got into the elevator, but the silence was hard to with stand. We finally get on the floor, and I'm about to walk in our work room, but Gray hold my wrist then he hugged me.

"If you ever want to talk about it, you can talk to me" I nodded my head, but then I felt a tight push from Gray. I look up to see Natsu pulling us apart. I wonder what's up with him?

NATSU P.O.V.

What the hell! Gray is already making a move on MY Luce! Oh, I'm going to get him for that. I just stare at Gray before I push away Lucy into the work area.

"Get your hands off of me!" She shouts before moving out of my arms, and she walked over to Wendy. Then I felt the smack in the back of my head.

"Ow! What the hell!" I shouted then turned to see Gray

"Next time you pull a stunt like that I'll beat you till a pulp"

"Really, because the first ten minutes you meet Lucy you're all over her!"

"That's not true! And even if so, why do you care!?" I stood silent, but he's right why do I care? I don't know why, but I'm just drawn to her.

LUCY P.O.V.

"So Wendy, what are you doing?" All I could see is her laptop, and a few pictures, but I can't make it out.

"I'm looking up some ideas to redecorate my room, and I some free time until Natsu get the basics done." I nodded my head as I look at her ideas.

"I see you like the idea of cherry blossoms, what if we did a beautiful cherry blossom tree" I sketched one on a piece of paper, and showed it to her.

"Oh my god! Lucy this is so beautiful! Can you help me paint my room?" I laughed, but I can tell she was serious.

"Really?" She nodded her head uncontrollably, and I started laughing.

"Yes, Lucy you have an amazing talent, and plus they won't need us until the frame of the building is done." She calm explained.

"What about you? Aren't you supposed to be in school?" She laughed then did a few strokes on the keyboard. She showed me her screen with scanned diplomas that has her name!

"I tested out of few grades then did some online classes then got my diploma from high school. I already have my associate for Interior Designing, and I'm trying to finish my college classes." I look at her, but I knew she was smart, but not this smart.

"Oh wow! You must be extremely smart!" She smiled as she kept looking at pictures.

"Yeah, I guess, but I don't like to show it off" She's the sweetest, and I just huge her. "What is this for?"

"For being the sweetest girl alive!" She smiled really big like Natsu. Now I can see the resemblance, and for some reason it brings me joy….

 _ **Few Hours Later….**_

Gray and Natsu are talking to the contractors while Wendy and I are looking up designs for her room. We have been doing this for half the day, and they are getting fustrated with some of the problems they are having. I walk over to them to see what's going on. I tapped Gray's shoulder, and he turns around.

"What's going on?"

"They are having a problem with workers. Something about work hours"

"Ok, let me talk to them"

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah" Gray took the phone from Natsu then gave it to me.

NATSU P.O.V.

I look over to see Luce talking on the phone, and I see her laughing and smiling, but at the end that phone call. I could tell she fixed it, but that smile just brighten the room.

"No, no, thank you" She says before ending the call.

LUCY P.O.V.

"Well?" Gray asked me

"Everything is fixed" I laughed before everyone started cheering, and then my stomach growl.

"Lucy, you want come lunch with me?" Gray asked, and I nodded then went back over to Wendy.

"So Lucy, can you come over tonight to help me start picking colors?"

"Yeah sure"

 _A/N: Thanks for reading! I'm sorry this was so late! My computer was in the shop for awhile, but I'm back! Please leave a review! And checkout my other stories! :)_


	6. Chapter 6

LUCY P.O.V.

"Wait, how will we get there?"

"Oh well, Natsu will drive us because today I have some of my stuff in his car" I nodded

"Wait, I thought Natsu takes the train, so how's his car is here?" I asked because I never seen him with a car.

"Well, he use to drive, but then he stopped, and never took his car back. Plus our parents want to see him, so it's a win-win." She smiled so big as she thought of it, but how could I resist it.

"Ok, but we need to ask Natsu first." She nodded as she took my hand, and dragged me towards him. She walked, and gave him a big smile.

"Natsu" He turned around to see his sister wide eyed.

"What do you need?" I almost laughed, but that is his sister.

"I need you to drive Lucy and me to store then home." She squinted her eyes before he could say anything.

"Yeah, but why?"

"I have a project that I'm doing, and Lucy is going to help me." He just looked at her, and then looked at me.

"Fine, what store?" She smiled real big, and hugged him.

"The store where we get our paint for our projects." He nodded, but then my stomach growl again.

"Let's go and get lunch!" Gray stated before I went over towards him as he gave his arm to me like a gentleman. I laughed, but then took it as they followed us into the elevator. Natsu somehow squeezed himself between us, and I thought it was really weird.

NATSU P.O.V.

Why is Gray acting like this with Lucy? I mean, what the hell! He's literally all over her! Is he trying to get me pissed? I kept throwing glares at him through the whole elevator ride. When the doors open, I let out the girls, but hold back Gray.

"Dude, what the hell!" I screamed at him.

"What?" Acting dumb, wow like that's going to help.

"You need to stop flirting with her!"

"I thought you wouldn't care" He shrugged his shoulders before leaving the elevator with me speechless.

"Wait up!" I shouted before running to catch up to him.

LUCY P.O.V.

Wendy and I are walking to towards the doors as the boys follow behind us.

"So where do you want to go to eat?" I looked at Wendy, and I thought about it.

"I don't know maybe we can go to that hot pot place around the corner?" She smiled as she hugged me. I started laughing as I started to pull away. "What's this for?"

"Just because" Her arms tighten around me.

"Alright then" I smiled at her, and we broke up the huge when we heard the guys. I turned around to see Gray walking calmly while Natsu running like if he was on fire. I started laughing, but then stopped when he finally caught up.

"You boys ready?" I asked as they both nodded. We started walking out, but then I felt a tug on my wrist.

"Wait Lucy, where are we going?" I turned around to it was Gray who asked me.

"I'm taking you to one of my favorite places to eat, but you have you have to have a big appetite." He looked at me

"I don't, but they do." He point to the two Dragneels.

"Alright then, you'll share with me." He nodded as he walked for a good 5 minutes. We got to the entrance, but they all looked at me confused.

"Lucy this is a run down corner store." Wendy told me, but I walked in like nothing as they followed me. I could tell they were a little scared, but once I got to the vending machine, and put in the right code. The door opened….

NATSU P.O.V.

I can't believe what I'm seeing! We walked into this torn down corner store, but then when she type in this code on the vending machine it opened like a door. Where? You may ask. It was to this beautiful restaurant with gold trimming that was a shape of a dragon. How the hell she find this place?

LUCY P.O.V.

Everyone was awe was in all when they saw the restaurant. I lightly chuckled as I walked in.

"Hello , would you like a table?" The hostess ask me while she grabbed a few menus.

"Yes, a table for 4 please." She nodded her head, and lead the way. We all walking to the booth as she placed the menus down. "Your waiter will be with you shortly" As the hostess walks away, and we take our seats. I sat next to Gray while Wendy sat next to Natsu.

"Why do you get to sit next to Lucy?" Natsu pouted as I started to laugh.

"Well, Gray and I are sharing one pot together. It would make it easier this way."

"Fine" He let it slip, and I started laughing and so did Gray.

"Anyways, Lucy do you know what this place serves?" Gray moves the conversation along.

"Well this place serves hot pot, which if you don't know is a soup that you you add ingredients to the point it cooks."

"That sounds delicious and expensive" Wendy stated as she lucked her lips.

"Well, actually it only cost 20 dollars a pot, and that's for the standard stuff which includes vegetables, several types of noodles, meats, and a little bit of seafood." My stomach growl again, and it was because I was thinking about it.

"Oh wow! That sounds amazing!" Wendy smiled so big. I knew how excited she was.

"Yeah, and you choose your own broth, plus there's a little bar where you get your seasonings and sauces." I pointed to the black counter top. I just stood there looking at the menu.

"So do we mark what we want on the menu?" Gray asked me as I nodded then looked at the vegetables.

"Yeah, what broth do you want?"

"Can we get chicken?"

"Yeah, that sounds good." I looked at him as we agreed on the things we are putting in the soup.

NATSU P.O.V.

I can't believe he's acting like this! He's even sharing food with her! I just want punch him for acting this way! And now she laughing with him! Ugh! I'm going to kill him!

 _A/N: Thanks for reading! Please leave a review! And checkout my other stories! :)_


	7. Chapter 7

LUCY P.O.V.

We are all having an amazing time, but Natsu just has this big pout on his face. It didn't matter because I was having Gray and Wendy keeping me busy. I was slowly adding ingredients into our pot as I ate it, very slowly.

"So Lucy, how did you find this place?" Wendy kindly asked between bites. I saw the small smile on her lips as she took every bite.

"I went here once with Jellal, and I fell in love with the place" I smiled as I put more vegetables in Wendy's soup, but they all looked at me confused.

"Do you mean ?" Wendy asked me, crap! I forgot that no one knows that Jellal and Erza are dating. I just nodded my head, and I looked over to Natsu to see this anger in his eyes . I wonder what he's thinking about?

NATSU P.O.V.

I shot up my head as I heard Lucy call one of our clients by his first name! Does that mean she's dating him! Jellal Fernandes! Him of all people! That smug blue haired jerk!

"Are you two dating?" I looked straight into her eyes to make sure that she knew I was serious, but she looked like if she was going to explode. _Maybe she is dating someone, but why does it bug me?_ I heard a loud laugh to snap me out of my thought, and how terrible their features would look on their kids. I look to see Lucy laughing her heart out, and she's turning red, but I felt something bubble inside my gut.

"Me and Jellal dating…...HA HA HA HA! That's hilarious!" I looked at her weird, and she started slapping her thigh. "I would never date Jellal!" I felt this huge burden lift off my shoulders, but I don't know why. It's just like this weird feeling that I don't want anyone with her.

"Why would you ask her that, Natsu?" Gray just looked at me, but I knew that was trying to say something else.

"I just thought it was weird that she called him by his first name because the only way she would do that is if she was dating him" I calmly explained to hide any other feelings that might have been seen.

"Well that's one way to see if you're _**jealous**_ that would make sense, but you're not, right?" I got the message loud and clear.

"Well, explain other reason then"

"They are friends" He shrugged his shoulders like it's the most obvious thing in the world, but I just shot him a glare before turning back to Lucy. I look over to see her there slowly feeding in noodles, vegetables, and a little bit of meat into Wendy's pot. Plus she was serving her at every chance she got, but something told me that she enjoyed doing that for Wendy like when a mom feeds kid to bring back those good memories of her kids. I just shook it off as we continue to eat our lunch.

 _ **An Hour Later….**_

We all just finished our lunch, but we ate like if we haven't eaten in months, so we all started to walk out of the place, and we're all walking slow because our stomachs are stuffed. I looked back to see Wendy and Lucy holding their stomachs and groaning, so I started laughing then smacked Gray on the chest then pointed to them.

"You girls good?" Lucy just looked at him, and giving him the stare, _**does it look like it**_. I started laughing even louder.

"Gray, I'm fine" Wendy shouted as she walked up to us, but Lucy was still behind.

"What about you, Lucy?" She let out a loud groan, and opened her arms.

"Gray, carry me to work. I'm too tired and full" I just looked at her, and I think she's serious, but I looked at Gray. "Please!"

"Alright, I'll d-" I pushed him back as I ran to Lucy, and she's just holding her stomach.

"I asked Gray, not you" I rolled my eyes as I bend down and picked her up, but I felt her punch me in the back as I'm walking down the street. "NATSU PUT ME DOWN!"

"Not until we get to work" I lightly popped her off of me for a second to readjust her.

"Well, can you at least get your hand off my ass" I looked at my hand, and she was right my hand was at the center. I started to laugh, but then she started squirming.

"It's really hard when that's the only thing to hold onto, and stop moving!" I heard her scoff before moving again. "STOP MOVING!"

LUCY P.O.V.

I keep trying to moving, so it doesn't get any more odd than I thought, but of course I was wrong. Every single time I moved, he would slap my butt, and I couldn't help to start to blush crazy.

"I can't help it! Your hand is on my butt!" I felt that smirk on his face.

"Oh come on, you know you like it" I start to smack him again.

"Can you please stop smirking!?" As I kept trying to look around, and I noticed we were getting very close to the office.

"How can you tell I am?" I lightly kicked him, and he hunched over. This was my chance to break free, and so I took it. I quickly hopped down, and started running towards the office. "YOU DID NOT!" I looked back at him then smiled as I ran into the building. "NO YOU DON'T" I hear him running behind me. I quickly run towards the elevators, and I saw Mira.

"Lucy, are you ok?" She asked kindly, but I was too busy trying to get away.

"Yeah, fine. Just trying to get into work in a hurry" I ran into the elevator just thinking about how I was in the clear, but then I saw his hand blocked the doors closing. "Damn it!"

"Luce, you owe me big after that little stunt" I just stick out my tongue at him, but then he walked inside, and those doors closed behind him. _There goes my only escape route._

"I don't owe you anything" He took a step closer to me, and I couldn't help to start blushing as I stepped back. Her cornered me, and I grabbed the rail to support me as I lift myself up and away from him.

"Yeah you do, and your payment is a kiss" He dipped down his head, as I felt my face turned into 40 different shades of red.

"You're kidding me" He shook his head, and I took a big gulp. "I'm not kissing you" He started to pout.

"Oh come on, just on the cheek" He pointed at his left cheek, and gave me this big grin.

"Just on the cheek" He nodded his head "Fine" I went to kiss his cheek, and he turned his head so fast that I couldn't turn away. He kissed me, and I feel how warm his lips were, his hands slowly moved to the center of my back. I quickly grabbed onto his shirt, and pulled him closer and deepen our kiss, I didn't know what I was doing, but then again my mind was override with lust. I kept feeling his warm hands start to wonder, and I couldn't help it to quiver every time he touch me. My mind was telling me to stop, but my heart was telling to let him do more. I was so confused as we just continued to kiss, but then we heard the ding from the elevator, and Natsu quickly pulled himself off of me while I was fixing my clothes. We just stood there for a half of second before the doors open, and ready to walk out with shame, but then Erza stopped Natsu and me.

"Natsu, you have a _special_ guest in your office" He nodded as we both get out, and I walked into the work room while he goes to his office. I wonder who this guest is?

 _A/N: Thanks for reading! Next week I want to a few one shots, but I honestly don't know what couples to pick, so please if you have any ideas either leave a review or message me! Please leave a review! And checkout my other stories! :)_


	8. Chapter 8

LUCY P.O.V.

I start to begin to fix my makeup from our elevator incident, but my mind kept wandering about natsu's " _special guest"_. I'm not jealous or anything, but for some reason I can't think of anything to distract me…..

"Lucy?" I turned around to see Erza just smirking at me.

"Yeah, you need something?" She just smiled and grabbed my shoulders

"What's on your mind?" I took a deep breath before thinking about what to say. The logic side of my brain is saying nothing, but then the other side just keep replaying _special guest_ in my mind over and over again. What do I say? Mind or heart?

"It's just Natsu….." She just looked at me, but now I feel regret for bringing him up.

"Look, I know Natsu for a while, and for what I can tell you he is a player, but I haven't seen him act like that for some time maybe his _special guest_ is the reason why" There it was again, _special guest…_ Who is this person?

NATSU P.O.V.

I slowly start walking towards my office waiting to see _her_ , but this time I knew it would be different…...

"Natsu" She quickly pulled me into her lips, wrapping her arms around my neck, and slowly start pressing our bodies together. "I want you now, Natsu" She purred into my ear as she slowly started kissing down my neck. My whole body just wanted to throw her down on my desk and take her right there, but my mind….. My mind kept going to elevator where I finally got to kiss Lucy. I felt something different when I kissed her which I don't understand at all because I've been with lots of women. Why was this one blonde different? I felt her body whimper for every time I laid a finger on her. I love the way she squirm when I had her on my shoulder or the way she just grabbed on to me. I can't get this stupid girl out of my mind, and right when I was thinking about Lucy, I felt a pair of lips on face again. I looked down to see someone else, and I jump back then snapped back into the reality I was in. "What's wrong?" I took a deep breath, and pulled her off of me.

"Look Lis, I can't do this anymore" She looked at me weirdly as she was going for another kiss, but I pushed her back even more.

"What do you mean we can't do this anymore? We've been doing this for last couple months" She reached for my arm, but I pulled away./

"I know we've been doing this for months, but I found someone else. We need to stop" she just started laughing.

"That's it. That's your reason?" I gave her a weird look " Oh Natsu, having a girlfriend doesn't have to change anything we do"

"This time it's different, Lis. I want to be just with her."

"You, Natsu Dragneel, want to be with just one girl. I never thought I'll see the day where you would say such a thing." Lisanna looked at me with such happiness, pain, and pride at the same time right before she hugged me and gave me a kiss on the cheek then walking out of my office.

LUCY P.O.V.

I'm sitting there waiting for everyone to come back from lunch, but in reality I'm waiting for Natsu to come back from visiting his _special guest._ I'm staring at the door waiting for someone enter as if on cue somebody open the door. I turned my back swiftly so that they wouldn't know I was staring at the door. That sounds so creepy, but it's the truth. I hear the footsteps get louder and closer, but I'm not paying attention because I'm trying to look up cherry blossom tree ideas. They still continue to come closer and louder until they stopped. I stood looking at the screen trying to trace this one design. I think it's Gray or Wendy, but I'm just trying my best to do this beautiful design for Wendy's room.

"Do you want to continue what we started?" Natsu whispered into my ear, his hot breath tickle my ear, but now I felt my cheeks getting red, my breath hitching, the lump in my throat, and my body trembling. He's really messing with my head, but I feel torn. One part of me wants to jump into his arms and continue, but then I keep thinking about his _special guest._

"No thank you, I'm good" I said before I started laughing.

NATSU P.O.V.

Is she teasing me? I see her whole body to react to those few little words. If that has her whole body acting like that I wonder what would happen if I did something more…

LUCY P.O.V.

Just focus on the tree, just focus on the tree…. I need to keep telling myself that.

"Are you sure about that?" He whispers once again, and like a chain reaction my body just did the same thing.

"No, I think I'm go-" At that moment I felt his warm lips slowly start kissing my neck, and I turned around to finally face him. "You need to stop, your sister and Gray will be here any minute"

"You're biting your lip" I put my fingers up to my lips, and I felt little bit of my teeth.

"Yeah, so?" He gave me this smirk, and I nearly melted right there, but I kept my composure.

"So?" He leaned in, and put his warm lips on my right ear then continue "It really turns me on when you do that" I almost turned hundred different shades of red in that very second, but I think I hear someone.

"We made it!" Wendy shouted as Gray followed behind her, and I pushed Natsu away then walked towards them.

"It took you long enough, and Gray, I asked you to carry me not this idiot!" I hugged Gray as I was trying my best to get my mind off of Natsu and what he did a minute ago.

"Oh please, I know you would rather have me than this ice cube! Plus, we did have a fun time in the elevator and a few moments ago" I rolled my eyes at the fact he even would bring this up. I just need to turn my focus on Wendy, or else I'm going to fall into deep love with this player… but something is just pulling me towards him, and I have no idea if I can stop myself. It can't be that bad, already?

A/N: I'M BACK! I'm so sorry that I haven't been on here in awhile. I'm been swamped with school and work, so I haven't been on here in months! But this is my 1st year anniversary! I wanted to make sure I posted at least this one time. This all started with Chances and Past or Present that really gave me the push I need to start posting, but what kept me going is the support I got from you, the readers, so I wanted to thank you personally for reading my stories. I'm going to slowly update all my stories and add new ones through out this week! Please leave a review! Check out my other stories! Thank you, and enjoy reading! :)


End file.
